My World
by Chibi Kitsune Warrior
Summary: Book 1 in my Animorphs series called Collide. Jake, Rachel, Tobias, Cassie, and Marco weren't the only humans chosen to save the world. In a completely different state, a different town five others were chosen to become the Animorphs.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Joey. That's my first name, obviously. I can't tell you my last name. It would be too dangerous. The Controllers are everywhere. Everywhere. And if they knew my full name, they could find me and my friends, and then… well, let's just say I don't want them to find me. What they do to people who resist them is too horrible to think about.

I won't even tell you where I live. You'll just have to trust me that it is a real place, a real town. It may even be _your _town.

I'm writing this all down so that more people will learn the truth. Maybe then, somehow, the human race can survive until the Andalites return and rescue us, as they promised they would.

Maybe.

My life used to be pretty normal. Normal, that is, until one Thursday afternoon on the school bus. I was there with Shawn, my best friend. We were talking about what we were going to do that afternoon.

Shawn and I were pretty much beginning to run out of ideas, usually one of us can think of ideas, and usually it's me, but I guess I had a lot on my mind.

You see this weekend was the Anniversary of my mom's death, she died about three years ago, I don't exactly know how she died, my dad reckons it was a car crash. My dad is a lawyer, and this weekend was the only weekend he takes off, except for Christmas and stuff like that, well, my dad is I guess kind of hard to get along with at times.

Really, it wasn't a big deal for me, I mean Shawn thinks I'm kind of sensitive and I guess at times I am, but I was used to this whole thing by now, visit Mom's grave, deal with relatives coming over, it's been happening for three years.

Well, anyway, we were completely out of ideas so we decided that we'd just stay home tonight and hook up tonight, that was when Ginny walked over to us.

"Hey boys, so you guys planning on doing anything?" She asked.

"We're thinking of just heading home." I told her.

Ginny beamed, "I was planning on heading over to the river, you know just to hang out over there."

Ginny hangs out a lot with Shawn and me, her and her twin brother, Tobias moved here about two years ago to stay with Ginny's Aunt, about a year ago though Tobias was sent to live with Ginny's uncle who lives on the other coast, ever since then she's been kind of part of our entourage.

I guess I kind of like Ginny, she's one of those girls who at first glance she's pretty then you get to know her and have second thoughts, then get to know her more and well, the results are always different. Ginny is tall with long blond hair which should be messy since she usually just quickly runs a brush through it quickly, but it's never messy it's always perfect. She has these brown eyes that are always full of excitement, they kind of remind you of a puppy.

As for what she's like, first of all, well her first week here practically every guy at school was hitting on her, and it didn't exactly end well, she started punching them in the face, she sort of got a bad reputation around school. Half the time it's like she lives in this other world, she's a huge fan of Sci-Fi, and sometimes I swear she lives it.

"So you guys want to come to?" She asked looking at me. I looked over at Shawn and he shrugged.

"Sure." He said.

Soon enough the bus stopped and the three of us got off crossing to head over to the river.

There was already two people standing near the river, it was two girls, I recognized them right away as Lindsay and Katie.

Lindsay lives right across the street from me. She's one of those girls that only wear dark colors, she medium height with dark brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She basically has this whole 'screw the world' attitude towards everyone. Shawn has a thing for her, I don't even know why especially since she hates his guts.

Katie is completely the opposite even though she's Lindsay's best friend. Katie is fairly tall with long brown hair, she's a nice girl, yeah she cares about looks, but hey most girls do.

"Hey Lindsay." I said smiling at her.

"Joey." She said giving me a cold glare.

"Shut up for a second you two!"

We both turned around she was looking up at the sky.

"Ginny?" I asked walking over to her slowly.

"Something's here…"

We all looked right at what she was looking at beneath the rubble of some trees was something that shouldn't be there.

"It's a-…" I started to say but didn't want to say.

"A flying saucer." Shawn finished.


	2. Chapter 2

"A flying saucer

"A flying saucer?" Lindsay asked as she gave Shawn a sideways look.

"Open your eyes for a second, Lindsay." Ginny told her crossing her arms across her chest.

"They're wide open but all I see is that you're all crazy." She said.

Normally when it came to Lindsay telling people they're crazy I'm with her completely, considering I guess she knows when people are going crazy, but that kind of traces back to her family.

You see several years ago when Lindsay was about seven her mother died, that kind of began to break the family apart… especially Lindsay's dad, two years later, when Lindsay was only nine years old, Lindsay's dad was basically labeled insane and was stuck in well, the nut house. Ever since then her older brother, Alex, basically raised Lindsay.

Ginny was the first one to step over to it, she got onto her knees and began pulling away the branches that were covering it, as soon as she got them all off she stood up and turned to look at Lindsay, "Still think we're insane, Lindsay?" She asked her.

I turned to look at Lindsay; she was just standing there gaping. She then shook her head and looked at Shawn and me. "So boys what are we going to do?"

"Hey Gin, what do you think we should do?" I asked her.

Ginny walked over to us, "I think we should try and talk to it."

I looked at Ginny and stared at the ground trying to stop myself from laughing, Ginny had leaves and twigs sticking out of her hair. I'm guessing that she already knew this but didn't seem fazed by it.

"Well, you're the Science wiz, Gin." Shawn said looking at her.

"So you want me to talk to whatever is in there? I mean I'm not saying it's something that's good, I mean what if it goes all Dalek on us?" Ginny said.

We all just kind of stared at each other and blinked, I hated to admit it but I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Jeez, you four are so culture deprived, Daleks you know like in _Doctor Who_?" She said rolling her eyes.

We then all nodded, I should've known, Ginny loves Sci-Fi, but her all time favorite show in the world is _Doctor Who_.

Ginny turned around and stepped over to the ship.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" Ginny asked.

No answer.

Ginny shrugged and then walked towards us we were all turned around and about to get going. Then I saw that Katie had suddenly stopped and was looking at the flying saucer. She had a look of curiosity played on her face as she stared at it.

At that time we all turned around to, the flying saucer was glowing an electric blue color and it was beginning to open up there was something coming out of it.

What was coming it looked almost human from the waist up at least, but the rest of it was like a deer.

I could see from its torso up that it was a girl; I looked closely at her human features and noticed those didn't even seem completely human.

Her whole body was covered with what looked like blue fur. She had no mouth, just three vertical slits. Her eyes were a brilliant jade green color then I looked onto the top of her head, and saw a pair of stalk eyes, those eyes were the same green and were looking around.

Then I looked down and saw the rest of her, it pretty much looked like a deer until I saw her tail.

The tail was what made me back up about two steps, it looked almost like a scorpion's tail it looked thin and sharp delicately curved on the alien's back side.

"Who are you?"

I looked at Shawn he was standing next to me he had a serious look played across his face,

_I am the Andalite warrior Princess Adalina-Felincia-Tiec._ She told us.

We all suddenly looked at each other, that had to be the Andalite speaking but she wasn't really 'speaking' I didn't hear her with my ears but I heard it in my mind.

_I am not the first to come, there have been others not of your species, but they are different._ She told us.

That grabbed our attention completely now we were completely focused on her.

"Exactly how are you and this other species different?" Lindsay asked her hands on her hips.

At this time the Andalite princess' eyes were completely focused on Lindsay. They have come to destroy you.


	3. Chapter 3

_They have come to destroy you._

The area was so quiet at that moment you could here a pin drop.

"Wait a minute, if they've come to destroy us how come no ones seen them?" Lindsay asked.

_The other species that has come is called the Yeerks they are parasites, they enter the brain through the ear canal and then they will have complete control of you, they can be absolutely anyone..._ The Andalite suddenly closed her eyes and then suddenly there was a picture coming into our minds, it was something that looked like a gray slug only bigger it was squeezing into what looked like a human ear.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that was a Yeerk?" Ginny asked.

"Probably." I said my voice shaking as I said it.

"So, exactly how do we stop them from destroying the world?" Lindsay asked dryly.

_There is no way... well, actually, there is one way but you'll have to be willing to do It._ The Andalite said.

"What is it?" I turned to look at Shawn he had an anxious look on his face, I knew exactly what that look was about I was feeling the same way as he was. It was the feeling of being a big brother, I understood that for Shawn it was different, I didn't already lose one of my sister's, Shawn did. Shawn had lost Sadie and he wasn't ready to lose the six other little siblings that he had left.

_I can give you the power to morph,_ The Andalite said and suddenly she walked back into her ship and came back about a minute later carrying a small blue box.

"Exactly what do you mean by morph?" Katie asked her.

_To change into any living creature, it is the only piece of Andalite technology that the Yeerks have not gotten a hold of... now before I give you this power I need the five of you to stand here and hold your hands out._

We all did as she told us and stood there, suddenly she began laying her hand on each of ours.

"What just happened?" Shawn asked his voice a little shaky.

_I just acquired all five of you, to become a creature you must acquire it, to acquire you must simply touch it._

_Now, to receive this power each of you must place you hands on each side of the cube._

I turned to look at Shawn hoping that he knew what we should do, he didn't show any signs of actually knowing what we should do. He was staring at the ground.

"I'm doing it." Shawn and I suddenly turned around to see Ginny walking towards the Andalite. "You boys coming or what?" She said giving us a small smirk.

I looked at Shawn, he had a troubled look on his face.

"I'll do it." I said then I gave Shawn another look. "You know, Shawn, if we don't do your family won't have a chance." Shawn looked up and nodded rushing over to me.

The two of us walked over to Ginny and were soon followed by Katie.

All four of us turned to look at Lindsay. She suddenly let out a sigh.

"I guess if Katie's in then I am to." She said walking over to us.

All five of us then placed our hands on the sides of the cube.


End file.
